Die Story des Jahrhunderts
by legionisourname
Summary: 100 Jahre bevor Kim Possible die Pläne von Schurken vereitelte machte eine andere Possible Schlagzeilen. Miriam 'Mim' Possible, die rasende Reporterin, stand ihrer Groß-groß-Nichte in Nichts nach. Genauso mutig und ehrgeizig wie Kim, bis sie eines Tages des Verbrechens des Jahrhunderts angeklagt wurde und kurz darauf spurlos verschwand.
1. 1

Flackernde Lichter flogen überall um sie herum und aus der Ferne riefen unverständliche Stimmen. Die Stimmen wurden zu Rufen doch blieben so undeutlich als wären sie in einer völlig frenden Sprache. Träumte sie? Vielleicht fiel es ihr deshalb so schwer die Augen offen zu halten. Die Lichter waren inzwischen näher gekommen und blendeten sie. Die Helligkeit brannte wie Feuer in ihren Augen, sie wollte ihre Hände zum Schutz heben doch ihre Glieder waren schwer wie Blei und rührten sich keinen Millimeter. Wo war sie hier? Wenn dies ein Traum war dann war es kein sehr angenehmer. Obwohl es sie weiterhin blendete zwang Miriam sich ihre Augen offen zu halten. Durch das Licht konnte undeutliche Schehmen erkennen die sich flink um sie herumbewegten. Menschen, erkannte sie aber es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis diese Erkenntnis es in ihr Bewusstsein schaffte. Sie fühlte sich schwach, verwirrt und schläfrig als wäre sie gerade erst aus einem viel zu langem Schlaf aufgewacht. Bilder zogen wie Blitze in ihren Gedanken umher, sie ergaben keinen Sinn.

Ein Riesenrad ... Wasser ... eine Stadt ... grünes Licht ... und ...? Ein stechender Schmerz. Kälte und danach nur noch Dunkelheit. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und sie fühlte wie sie sich bewegte - bewegt wurde. Die Gestalten begleiteten sie, brachten sie irgendwo hin. Angst kroch in ihre müden Knochen und langsam klärte sich ihr Blick. Das stark verzerrte Abbild einer Frau schwebte über ihr. Mit einer Haut so bleich das sie fast schon weiß war glich die Frau fast schon einem Geist. Ihr langes silber-graues Haaren bedeckte einen abgemagerten Körper, mit Armen so dünn wie Zweige. Miriam starrte sie an und die Frau mit Augen zurück die die Farbe von Blut hatten und von tiefen Ringen gezeichnet waren. Der Anblick fremdartig und doch aus irgendeinem Grund vertraut. Mim kannte dieses Gesicht doch woher? Ihre Augenlieder fühlten sich schwer an, zu schwer um sie offen halten zu können. Miram war in einem Dämmerzustand irgendwo zwischen Träumen und Wachen, ihre Gedanken waren wirr. So war es kein Wunder das sie das Gesicht nicht gleich erkannt hatte. Die Erkenntnis aber riss sie mit einem Schlag in die Wirklichkeit. Sie riss die Augen auf, das Licht blendete noch immer aber sie ignorierte es. Finger die eher Spinnenbeinen glichen hoben sich von ihrer Seite und ertastesten zittrig das kühles Glas über. 'Das ... bin ... ich?' Mim wollte schreien doch alles was ihre Kehle verließ war nur ein trockenes, schwaches Krächzen. "Sie ist bei Bewusstsein." Klang eine gedämpfte Stimme von ausserhalb ihres gläsernen Sarges. Ein weiteres Ruckeln, dann beugte sich eine der Gestalten über sie. Eine dicke Staubschicht wurd mit einer Hand weggewischt und sofort wurde der Blick auf die andere Seite klarer. Ein junger, gutaussehender Mann sah sie direkt an. Seine Augen waren ein so dunkles blaun das es fast schon schwarz war und dichte braune Haare hingen in Strähnen vor seinen diesen. "Keine Sorge. Wir wollen ihnen helfen." Er hatte eine angenehme Stimme. "W ... wo bi ..." brachte sie mit Mühe heraus, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit, Miss. Wir kümmern uns um sie." Er sah zu den anderen Gestalten. "Aufmachen." Der Tonfall seiner Stimme war nun hart, ließ keine Widerworte zu, nichts von der Wärme mit der er sie angeredet hatte war noch darin. Die Glasscheibe löste sich mit einem Zischen als eine Seite hochglitt und nun kalte, feuchte Luft über ihre Haut zog. Ein dünner Nebel stieg um sie herum auf. Der junge Mann betrachtete sie mit einem Blick den sie in ihrem Zustand nicht richtig einordnen konnte. "Die Ähnlichkeit ist wirklich verblüffend." Er schien dies eher zu sich selbst zu sagen. "Miss, können sie uns ihren Namen verraten?" Ob es an der plötzlichen Luftveränderung oder an etwas anderem aber sie spürte wie ihr das Bewusstsein wieder entglitt. "Mi ... Miriam ... Pos ... sible ..." konnte sie sich gerade noch mitteilen bevor die Welt um sie herum in Schwärze versank. "Willkommen im 21ten Jahrhundert, Miss Possible." flüsterte Thomas Direktor mit dem grinsen eines Wolfes auf den Lippen.


	2. 2

über 100 Jahre früher

Ihre Finger krallten sich in das kalte Metall der Gondel während unter ihr Spaßhäuser und Snackshops vorbeizogen. Miriam hatte eigentlich keine Angst vor Höhen aber 20 Meter über dem Erdboden, an der Seite einer schwankenden Gondel baumelnd und dazu noch eine dünne Reifschicht zwischen ihren Fingern und dem Metall fühlte sie sich auch nicht unbedingt wohl. Das allgemeine Getümmel der Weltausstellung setzte sich von Mim's bedrohlicher Situation nicht stören. Im Gegenteil. Der Großteil der Besucher schien noch nichteinmal bemerkt zu haben das gerade ein Verbrechen im Gange war. Nur einige wenige Schaulustige blieben stehen und sahen zu der zappelnden Gestalt hoch die an der Gondel des Riesenrades hing. Möglicherweise dachten sie dies wäre eine ausgefallene Akrobaten-Show, der bunt-dekorierte Heißluftballon gehörte sicherlich auch dazu. So sahen die Besucher gespannt zu wie die Gestalt sich wieder auf das Dach der Gondel zog und fragten sich was nun wohl folgen würde.

Miriam hatte die Diebin des Elektro-Statik-Illuminators ( ESI ) bis hierher verfolgt und versucht ihr das gefährliche Gerät abzunehmen. Leider bisher ohne Erfolg. Wer auch immer diese Verbrecherin war, sie war schnell, stark und wusste sich zu Wehr zu setzen. Als Journalistin hatte Miriam schon sehr früh lernen müssen das es besser war zu wissen wie man kämpft. Nach mehreren Monaten des Trainings in einem Shaolin-Kloster war sie zwar keine Meisterin geworden, aber den meisten Straßenschlägern zumindest ebenbürtig. Diese Diebin aber schien kein Problem zu haben Miriam in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Der Heißluftballon senkte sich immer weiter zu der Gondel herab, der rasenden Reporterin blieben nur noch Sekunden. Zum Glück war ihre Gegnerin gerade vollkommen darauf konzentriert den ESI an ihren Komplizen zu übergeben und achtete nicht auf sie. Mit einem beherzten Sprung warf Mim sich auf die Verbrecherin und riss sie zu Boden. "NEIN!" schrie der Komplize im Ballon als die weltverändernde Erfindung in die Tiefe und damit ausser Reichweite fiel. Noch ehe Miriam auch nur um die Erfindung besorgt sein konnte traf sie ein Ellenbogen mitten auf die Brust und stieß sie von der bleichhäutige Frau. Ein dumpfer Schmerz strahlte in ihren ganzen Körper aus und raubte der furchtlosen Journalistin den Atem. Miriam konnte nur noch zusehen wie die Diebin sich an einem der vom Ballonkorb hängenden Seile festhielt und zusammen mit ihrem Komplizen in den Himmel flog. Der Wind stand günstig und schon in kürzester Zeit waren weder von den Verbrechern noch dem Heißluftballon noch etwas zu sehen. Als das Riesenrad endlich zum Stehen kam erwarteten Mim bereits ihr langjähriger Freund Detective Jonathan Stoppable und der ewig missmutige Polizeipräsident Barkin. Der Blick von Barkin gefiel ihr garnicht.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend spürte Miriam kaltes Metall auf ihrer Haut. Mit einem leisen Klicken schlossen sich die Handschellen um ihre Gelenke. "Aber ... Barkin! Sie verstehen nicht!" protestierte die Reporterin lautstark während der Polizeipräsident sie wie eine gewöhnliche Verbrecherin hinter sich herzog. Dabei ging er nicht gerade sanft vor. "Oh und wie ich verstehe." brummte er in diesem halb-flüsternd halb-knurrenden Tonfall den sie von ihm nur zu gut kannte. "Ich wusste schon immer das sie ein faules Ei sind, Possible und jetzt habe ich endlich den Beweis. All diese 'Enthüllungen', All ihre sogenannte 'Hilfe'." Mit einer Hand winkte er nach zwei Beamten die gerade von der anderen Seite des Platzes zu ihnen herüber gelauf kamen. Die Gesetzeshüter stellten sich wie selbstverständlich neben Mim und packten sie an ihren Armen. Barkin baute sich vor der rasenden Reporterin zu seiner vollen Größe auf, ein Funkeln lag in seinen Augen. "Sie haben uns lange genug an der Nase herumgeführt." schnautzte er ihr ins Gesicht. "Miriam Possible, ich verhafte sie hiermit wegen schweren Diebstahls. Schafft sie weg." Ein winziges Lächeln schlich sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in das eckige Gesicht des Beamten als Miriam unter Protest abgeführt wurde. "Barkin! Hören sie mir doch zu! BARKIN!" Der bullige Mann ignorierte sie und ging zu Detektive Stoppable der gerade die Aussage von Dr.Dememz aufnahm und ungläubig zusah wie seine Freundin abgeführt wurde. Im Hintergrund hörte man das frustrierte Fluchen eines Snackshop-Besitzers der die Läden seines Standes schloss. Die Welt war noch nicht bereit für den Taco.


	3. 3

"und ich sag ihnen zum hundertsten Mal. Ich habe den ESI NICHT gestohlen! Im Gegenteil, ich wollte die wirklichen Diebe aufhalten." frustriert legte Miriam ihre Hände vors Gesicht. Sie war erschöpft. Seit Stunden wiederholte sie nun wieder und wieder ihre Seite der Geschichte aber Barkin wollte ihr einfach nicht zuhören. "Können sie mir dann vielleicht erklären warum Professor Demenz darauf besteht von IHNEN angegriffen worden zu sein? Oder warum niemand diese" er holte seinen Notizblock heraus, blätterte auf die letzte Seite und las vor "'Frau mit blasser Haut und schwarzem Haar' gesehen hat? Niemand ausser ihnen?" Es war als würde sie mit einem Stein reden. Barkin stand von seinem Stuhl auf und begann theatralisch um den Tisch zu gehen. "Lassen sie mich ihnen sagen wie ICH die Sache sehe, Miss Possible. Sie sahen dieses Elektrostatischen Linoleum" "Elektro-Statik-Illuminator" korrigierte sie. "Wie auch immer. Sie sahen das Gerät und erkannten sofort das sich damit ein Haufen Geld machen ließe. Sehr viel mehr als sie mit ihrer kleinen Kolumne" "HEY!" "jemals verdienen könnten. Also schmiedeten sie einen perfiden Plan um den Elektri-was-auch-immer in ihren Besitz zu bringen und damit zu entkommen. Sie benutzten ihre Beziehung zu Detektive Stoppable um an Informationen über unsere Leute vor Ort zu bekommen und schlugen dann vor sie anders zu platzieren damit keiner von ihnen in der Nähe wäre wenn sie den ... Apparat stehlen." "Aber" Barkin schlug mit einer seiner riesigen Hände auf den Tisch der nun bedrohlich wackelte. "ICH BIN NOCH NICHT FERTIG!" Brüllte er ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Miriam hatte keine Angst vor ihm, sie war größeren Männern entgegen getreten, dennoch lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ ihn sein Seemannsgarn zuende spinnen. "Sie griffen den Professor hinterrücks an, stahlen das Gerät und taten so als würden sie einen Dieb verfolgen der natürlich nie wirklich existiert hat!" "Das ist doch Schwachsinn, Barkin und das wissen sie. Fragen sie die Leute, jemand muss die Diebin doch gesehen haben." Ein lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er wieder seinen Notizblock zückte. "Detektive Stoppable hat einige der Zeugen befragt und alle von ihnen sagen aus eine JUNGE FRAU gesehen zu haben die mit einem SELTSAMEN GERÄT zum Riesenrad gerannt sei und dann wie ein Zirkus-Akrobat auf eine der Gondeln geklettert sei noch während das Riesenrad sich drehte." Er legte den Block auf den Tisch und sah sie an. "Wieviele junge Frauen sind wohl dazu in der Lage? Ich kenne nur eine die soetwas Waghalsiges macht." Erneut griff er in seine Jacke und zückte alte Zeitungsartikel hervor. Er legte sie vor Mim auf den Tisch. Natürlich erkannte die Reporterin sie sofort. Einige davon hatte sie selbst geschrieben, andere handelten von ihr. Auf einem der Fotos balancierte sie auf einem Seil das zwischen zwei Hochhäusern gespannt war, auf einem anderen schwamm sie durch ein tosendes Gewässer. Jeder dieser Artikel beschrieb knapp eines ihrer Abenteuer und auf den Fotos war sie zu sehen wie sie eben jene Fähigkeiten demonstrierte deretwegen Barkin so überzeugt war das nur sie die Verbrecherin sein konnte. "Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, Barkin! Ich würde nie ... Ich habe versucht zu helfen!" "Sich selbst vielleicht! Sie kletterten auf die Gondel, die sie hoch über den Boden trug. Hoch genug um ihre Beute an einen Komplizen weiterzugeben der mit einem Ballon zu ihnen flog und hoch genug das keiner sie hätte aufhalten können. Aber etwas ging schief, nicht wahr? Ihr Komplize nahm das Gerät aber ließ sie dort oben zurück um die Beute nicht mit ihnen teilen zu müssen! Und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes Übrig als wiedereinmal die Heldin zu spielen. Nicht sie waren die Diebin, es war eine andere junge Frau die ZUFÄLLIG über die gleichen Fähigkeiten verfügte und die ZUFÄLLIG niemand aus ihnen gesehen hat." Barkin lwhnte sixh zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück während Miriam überlegte was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung hätte sagen können. Sie gab es nur ungern zu aber er hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Auch sie hätte diese Geschichte mit Skepsis gegenüber gestanden. "FÜR WIE DÄMLICH HALTEN SIE UNS EIGENTLICH!" brüllte er sie plötzlich an und diesmal zuckte Mim zusammen. "Ich weiss das sie sich für besonders clever halten, Possible. Aber die Beweise sind eindeutig. Ich habe immer gewusst das man ihnen nicht trauen kann, doch ich hätte nie gedacht das sie so tief sinken würden." Was sollte sie sagen? Was konnte sie sagen? Er hatte recht, alles sprach gegen sie.

Barkin stand auf und schickte sich an den Raum zu verlassen. Er öffnete die Tür, stoppte aber halbwegs. "Verraten sie mir nur eines, Miriam." Die plötzliche Ruhe in seiner Stimme war etwas das ihr völlig neu war, genauso wie ihr Vorname aus seinem Mund. In all den Jahren die sie ihn kannte hatte er sie bisher immer nur als Possible angesprochen. Sie sah zu ihm und wartete darauf das er fortfuhr. "Hat Jonathan ihnen je wirklich etwas bedeutet oder war er von Anfang an nur ein Mittel zum Zweck?"


	4. 4

Die Sonne ging auf, die Nacht war vorbei. Ein neuer Tag. Miriam betrachtete das orange-goldene Licht als es durch die vergitterten Fenster ihrer Zelle fiel. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, und das lag sicher nicht daran das ihr 'Bett' so bequem war. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie überlegt sich auf den Boden zu legen, dieser konnte nicht sehr viel härter sein als die stinkende Matratze die ihr zugemutet wurde. Das leise Kratzen von winzigen Krallen hatte sie aber auf dem Bett verweilen lassen. Vor genau zwei Sachen hatte sie Angst, Mäuse und Ratten, obwohl ihr Vater vermutlich sagen würde das wäre im Prinzip das selbe. Der Gedanke an ihren Vater wie er in seinem Sessel saß und über einem Buch brütete zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Irgendwie musste Miriam doch ihre Unschuld beweisen können und wenn sie es in Barkin's Betonschädel hämmerte. Stunden vergingen in denen die rasende Reporterin unablässig in ihrer winzigen Zelle auf und ab ging und grübelte. Die Sonne stieg immer höher, Mim schätzte das es ungefähr 10 Uhr sein musste. Es waren nichteinmal 12 Stunden vergangenen seit sie verhaftet wurde, es fühlte sich sehr viel länger an. Das Klicken eines Schlosses holze die aus ihren Gedanken als sich die Tür öffnete und ihr Freund John eintrat. Natürlich trennten sie noch immer mehrere Stahlstäbe aber alleine ihn zu sehen ließ sie aufleben. "John!" "Mim!" Beide eilten zu den Gitterstäbe und umarmten sich durch diese hindurch. Wie lange sie einander festhielten konnte Mim nicht sagen, es fühlte sich aber viel zu kurz an. Als sie ihn schließlich genauer ansah merkte sie wie erschöpft er wirkte. Seine Kleidung war zerknittert und sein Haar wirr, dicke Ringe hingen unter seinen Augen. "Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen. Barkin hat völlig den Verstand verloren und will mir den Diebstahl des ESI in die Schuhe schieben. Du musst mit ihm reden, John, du weißt das ich soetwas niemals tün würde." "Natürlich weiß ich das und ich habe stundenlang versucht in davon zu überzeugen aber er will einfach nicht zuhören. Der Chief ist fest davon überzeugt das du es warst." " Aber irgendwer muss doch diese andere Frau gesehen haben? Da waren hunderte von Menschen." "Es war dunkel, Mim. Alles was die Zeugen sahen war eine Silluette, ob von dir oder der wirklichen Diebin ... niemand hätte den Unterschied erkennen können. Ich ... ich hab sie auch nicht gesehen." Miriam trat einen Schritt zurück, sichtlich betroffen. "Aber ich glaube dir! Ich habe sämtliche Zeugen mehrfach befragt." "Das ist sehr lieb von dir." Mim setzte sich auf das 'Bett' und legte erneut ihre Hände vor's Gesicht. Sie war den Tränen nahe. "Aber was bringt das wenn sie alle nichts gesehen haben." "Fast alle." "Ein Funken der Hoffnung schlich sich in den Blick der furchtlosen Journalistin. "Wayne hat die ganze Sache fotografiert, die Bilder wurden gerade fertig entwickelt und an den Chief übergeben. Damit ist deine Unschuld sogut wie bewiesen. Der Chief muss dir einfach glauben wenn er den Beweis schwarz auf weiß hat." Natürlich! Wayne! Wie konnte sie das vergessen. Der junge Fotograf hatte sich ebenfalls auf der Weltausstellung herumgetrieben und so wie sie ihn kannte hatte er pausenlos Fotos geschossen. Auf einem davon war sicher etwas zu erkennen. "Die Fotos beweisen deine Unschuld und dann bist du im Nu hier raus und wir können zusammen die wirklichen Diebe suchen und den ESI zurückholen." "John." "Das wird eine Kleinigkeit, dieses Ding kann schließlich nicht so schwer zu identifizieren sein" "John!" "Mit den ganzen Blitzen und so." "JOHN!" Der junge Detektive war kaum zu halten. "Sie haben den ESI nicht, das habe ich ja Barkin zu verstehen geben wollen. Er ist von dem Riesenrad runtergefallen und muss dort noch irgendwo herumliegen." Miriam's langjähriger Freund wurde plötzlich still. "Ja, was das angeht. Ähm ... also" Das verhieß nichts Gutes. "Wir haben den gesamten Umkreis des Riesenrades abgesucht, aber nichts gefunden." "Das kann nicht sein, John! Der ESI muss da irgendwo sein!" " Vielleicht hast du dich geirrt, Mim und haben die Diebe ihn doch." "Nein, ich bin mir absolut sicher." "Wir können uns ja nocheinmal dort umsehen wenn du hier rauskommst." "Darauf würde ich nicht unbedingt wetten, Detektive." Polizeipräsident Barkin stand in der Tür. Breitschultrig wie er war füllte er diese vollkommen aus und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er würde im Rahmen stecken bleiben. "Chief." John trat von den Gitterstäben zurück, der junge Beamte wusste das sein Vorgesetzter nichts von seiner Beziehung zu Miriam hielt. Es würde vermutlich nicht schaden etwas Abstand zu nehmen, wenigsten bis er Mim wieder freilassen musste. "Ich habe gerade die Fotografien durchgesehen." Er hielt mehrere Fotos in der Hand die er nun Jonathan hinhielt. Dieser nahm sie entgegen brach aber den Blickkontakt mit Barkin nicht. "Ich dachte es ist besser wenn sie dich persönlich davon überzeugen, Stoppable." Langsam drehte der Polizist die Fotografien um. Gleich das erste Bild zerschmetterte jede seiner Hoffnungen die Unschuld seiner Freundin beweisen zu können. Die Fotografie zeigte unbestreitbar Miriam die die geöffnete und leere Transport-Box des ESI hielt, ein Ausdruck der Überraschung im Gesicht. Schlimmer hätte es kaum sein können. Kein Richter und keine Jury würden ein solches Beweisfotos ignorieren können. "Nein! Das kann nicht ..." hecktisch sah er die anderen Bilder durch. "Es muss doch noch mehr geben." Auf einigen war das ganz gewöhnliche Getümmel der Ausstellung zu sehen, andere zeigten Mim die durch die Menge rannte. Die letzten waren nichts als schwarze Schemen vor einem schwarzen Hintergrund, auf diesen Fotos war rein garnichts zu erkennen. "Ich bin sehr gespannt wie sie sich jetzt noch herausreden wollen, Possible." Johnathan zeigte seiner Freundin das beweislastige Foto und auch Mim verstand das sie keine Chance mehr hatte ihre Unschuld zu beweisen. "Gelegenheit, Motiv und Beweise, alles was wir für eine Anklage brauchen. Gestehen sie einfach und sagen sie uns wer ihr Komplize ist, Possible, dann werde ich beim Richter ein gutes Wort für si" "ES REICHT!" unterbrach John ihn lautstark. "Mim ist unschuldig! Und das wissen sie ganz genau! Sie hat uns schon so oft geholfen wir sollte" Barkin's riesige Hände legte sich auf John's Schultern und der muskulöse Polizeichef begann den dünnen Detektive zu schütteln wie einen Apfelbaum. "Mein Gott, Junge! Sehen sie es doch endlich ein! Possible hat sie benutzt! Sie hat sie zum Narren gehalten! Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur auf soeine Gelegenheit gewartet!" Die Blicke der beiden Beamten trafen sich. Barkins Augen waren von kühler Selbstsicherheit erfüllt während Johnathan's wild hin und her eilten als suche er etwas. "Junge, ich weiß das ist schwer für sie aber sie sind ein Mann des Gesetzes und als solcher ist es ihre gottgegebene Pflicht sich auch als solcher zu verhalten. Verstehen sie das, John?" "Ich ..." "Chief?" unterbrach ein Polizist die Beiden. "Was!" knurrte Barkin ihn an. "Die Presse ..." "Oh, natürlich. Ich komme sofort." Der bullige Polizeipräsident streckte sein Kreuz und glättete seinen Anzug bevor er ging. Er legte nocheinmal eine Hand auf John's Schulter. "Sie sind ein guter Mann, Johnathan, einer der Besten. Aber passen sie gut auf für welche Seite des Gesetzes sie sich entscheiden." In der Stille die folgte hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Miriam saß auf dem Bett ihrer Zelle, tausend Gedanken zogen gleichzeitig durch ihren Kopf. Was würde nun aus ihr werden? Würde sie wirklich für ein Verbrechen verurteilt das sie nicht begangen hatte? Wie lange würde sie in Gefangenschaft verbringen müssen? Was war mit ihren Eltern? Würden sie Barkin glauben oder ihrer Tochter? Erneut riss das Klicken eines Schlosses sie aus den trüben Gedanken. Als sie aufsah stand John da, den Schlüssel zu ihrer Zelle in der Hand und die Tür geöffnet. "John ... was ... was machst du da?" "Ich entscheide mich. Für dich." "Aber ... John, du bist Polizist. Du kannst doch nicht ..." "Doch, für dich kann ich es, Miriam." Die rasende Reporterin fiel ihm um den Hals, heisse Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab. Seine Arme legte sich um sie und in diesem Moment konnte Miriam all ihre Sorgen vergessen. "Mim ... ich ... ich wollte ... Ich liebe dich Miriam und will für immer mit dir zusammen sein." In dem Moment traf es sie. John warf seine Karriere, sein Leben weg. Für sie. Was für eine Zukunft erwartete sie? Ein Leben auf der Flucht, ohne Freunde oder Familie? Johnathan war mit Leib und Seele Polizeibeamter, er hatte nie etwas anderes sein wollen. Barkin hatte Recht, er war einer der Besten, nicht weil er besonders stark oder intelligent war sondern weil er das Herz am rechten Fleck hatte. Wie vielen Menschen würde er nicht mehr beistehen können weil er mit ihr davonlief? "Es tut mir leid." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und noch ehe er fragen konnte was sie damit meinte traf ihre Handkante auf einen Punkt nur knapp hinter seinem linken Ohr. Augenblicklich sank John bewusslos zu Boden. Miriam legte ihm ein Kissen unter den Kopf, beugte sich zu ihm herab und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie packte die Fotos und schlich durch die Tür davon. Es war das letzte mal das Johnathan Stoppable und Miriam Possible sich sehen sollten.


	5. 5

Ein schrilles Pfeifen ließ die Menschen erschrocken zusammen zucken. Ein dutzend Köpfe drehten sich gleichzeitig in die gleiche Richtung. Zwei beleibtere Polizisten kamen die Straße heruntergelaufen so flink sie nuf konnten, was nicht besonders schnell war. Ihre Uniformen spannten sichtlich unangenehm über Körper die sich schon vor langer Zeit an Schreibtischarbeit gewöhnt hatten. Das Trillern der Pfeife klang beim zweiten Mal sehr viel leiser, eher um Verzeihung bittend als zur Ordnung gebietend. Mehr als eine Person konnte sich ein verhaltenes Lachen nicht verkneifen als sie die Gesetzeshüter an ihnen vorbei 'liefen'. Einer der beiden hob seinen Gummieknüppel bedrohlich in die Höhe und rief mit hörbarer Anstrengung. "SIE DA! SOFORT ... STEHENBLEIBEN!" Ein halbes dutzend Leute fühlte sich angesprochen und sah die Beamten verwirrt an. "Doch nicht sie! Sie, Ma'am!" Je näher sie kamen desto langsamer wurden sie. Ihr Keuchen war überdeutlich hörbar. "Nein, sie auch nicht! SIE DA!" Die Menschen sahen einander an, als die Polizisten sich durch die Menge drängten und die ganze Zeit in diese hinendeuteten. "Sie, ja genau! Sie da! Bloß keine schnellen Bewegungen!" Das schien eher eine Bitte denn ein Befehl. Er schob eine junge Frau mit brauner Haut und kurzem blonden Haar unsanft zur Seite als er den Arm einer anderen packte und sie zu sich heranzog. "Nehmen sie die Brille und das Kopftuch ab!" befahl er ihr barsch während sein Kollege noch um Luft rang. Besagte Dame tat wie ihr geheißen. Der Ausdruck 'Dame' war in diesem Fall ... eher mit Bedacht zu gebrauchen. Ein kantiges Gesicht kam zu Vorschein, bedeckt mit einer dicken Schicht Lippenstift und Puder, welches die Bartstoppeln nichtbzu verbergen schaffte. Die roten Locken, welche die zwei Beamten so in Aufregung versetzt hatten als sie sie in der Menge erblickt hatten lösten sich zusammen mit dem Tuch vom ihrem Kopf. "Kann ich ihnen helfen, Officer?" fragte sie mit verstellt hoher Stimme und unangenehm freundlich. Der beleibte Polizist trat zwei Schritte zurück als sie ihm zuzwinkerte. "Ähm ... nichts ... Ma ... Madam. Wir dachten ... nichts. Bitte entschuldigen sie." So schnell die zwei Beamten angelaufen kamen sie waren schneller wieder weg. "Ich sage nichts, wenn du nichts sagst." flüsterte er seinem Kollegen zu der geradeaus starrte und nur kurz nickte. Die blonde Frau neben dieser 'Dame' hatte die ganze Sache mit Interesse beobachtet und hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund um ihr hämisches Grinsen zu verbergen. Melissa fragte sich was in dieser Stadt los war? Seit sie auf der Straße war hatte sie schon drei ähnliche Szenen beobachtet, nur mit weniger amüsant. Die Straßen wimmelten geradezu vor Polizisten die jemanden suchten. Etwa sie? Unmöglich, es war zu dunkel gewesen, niemand hätte sie erkennen können, da war Melissa sich absolut sicher. Zur Sicherheit aber griff sie in ihre Handtasche und zog nahm ihre Puderdose zur Hand. Methodisch überprüfte sie jeden Winkel ihres Gesichtes und tatsächlich enddeckte sie etwas. Eine kleine Stelle Haut, kaum größer als ein Fingernagel, die sehr viel heller war als der Rest ihres Gesichtes. Es war nur eine winzige Ecke knapp unterhalb ihres Ohre, kaum zu erkennen, wenn man nicht wusste wonach man suchte, und von ihrer Perücke verdeckt, dennoch schalte sie sich für diese Nachlässigkeit. 'Schlampig!' Mit einer flinken Handbewegung trug sie etwas von dem Puder auf jene Stelle auf und verstrich es vorsichtig, darauf bedacht nicht noch mehr zu verwischen. Innerhalb von Sekunden verschwand der Fleck blasser Haut unter der Kosmetik und hinterließ einen gutgebräunten gleichmäßigen Taint. Während der ganzen Prozedur hatte sie ihre Umgebung und vor allem die Menschen aus den Augenwinkeln heraus genauestens beobachtet. Weder schien jemand etwas bemerkt noch gekümmert zu haben, das sie ihr Make-Up auffrischte. Gerade als sie den Spiegel wieder zuklappen wollte erregte eine blitzschnelle Bewegung in diesem Melissa's Aufmerksamkeit. Instinktiv drehte sie den Kopf hoch zu dem Dach wo sie glaubte etwas geschehen zu haben, doch dort war nichts. 'Nur ein Vogel oder vielleicht eine Katze.' Meinte ihr scharfer Verstand, ihr Bauchgefühl aber war anderer Meinung und sie neigte dazu eher auf dieses zu hören. Methodisch suchten ihre grünen Augen die Dächer der Häuse ab erhaschten aber keinen zweiten Blick. Was auch immer es war jetzt war es weg und sie hatte wirklich keine Zeit sich um Nebensächlichkeiten zu kümmern. Die Sonne stand kurz vor ihrem Zenit. Ruhig setzte die blonde Frau ihren Weg die Straße entlang fort bis sie eine öffentliche Telefonzelle sah. Ein bärbeißiger Matrose besetzte den Apparat und redete so laut das jeder im Umkreis ihm unfreiwillig zuhören musste. Sie trat an die Zelle heran und wartete darauf das er sein Gespräch, sie hoffte rasch, beendete. Er aber redete ununterbrochen und überschwenglich von irgendeinem Seeungeheuer das er kurz vor der Landung seines Schiffes in der Bucht gesehen haben wollte. Sein Gesprächsparter war wohl wenig überzeugt. "Was soll das heißen? Ich sage dir ich habe es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen! Ein Ding so groß wie ein Schiff und mit riesigen, glühenden Augen. Nein, ich ... Ich schwöre beim Grab meiner Mutter das ich nichts getrunken habe!" Der Seeman hob feierlich eine Hand. Aus den Ringe unter seinen Augen und der roten Trinkernase schloss Melissa aber das seine Schwüre wohl nicht sehr viel wert waren. Die Sonne erreichte ihren Höchststand und der Matrose schien noch lange nicht bereit das Telefonat zu beenden. "Komm schon, Kumpel, da muss doch was für mich drin sein. ... 20 Dollar! Hallo? Hallo!" er hämmerte wütend auf die Gabel des Gerätes. "Na schön Schreiberling, dann eben ein anderer." Der Matrose legte Münzen in den Apparat und begann erneut zu wählen. Melissa klopfte an die Glasscheibe der Telefonzelle um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "WAS?!" brummte er durch die Tür hindurch. Seine Stimmung änderte sich sofort als seine Augen über ihren Körper glitten. Er betrachtete sie wie ein Wolf ein im Wald verlorenes Schäfchen beäugte. "Ich würde gerne das Telefon benützen. Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen? Es ist wichtig." Der Matrose hängte den Hörer auf, öffnete die Tür, verharrte aber weiter in der Telefonzelle. Sein schmierige Grinsen wurde immer breiter als er sich vor ihr aufbaute und versuchte größer und breiter zu wirken als er tatsächlich war. "Hallo, kleine Missy." "Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig." erwiderte sie, sichtlich bemüht nicht entnervt zu klingen. "Aber nur wenn du vorher mit mir einen Trinken gehst. Ich kenne da eine gute Kneipe, nur eine Straße weiter." er beugte sich zu ihr herab und flüstere. "Was meinst du, Missy? Du, ich, eine Flasche Schnaps und ein ganzer Tag vollUMPF!" er kam nicht dazu seine Anspielung zu beenden. Melissa rammte ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine, packte ihn als er nach vorne kippte und zog ihn aus der Telefonzelle. Der Matrose landete auf der Straße und keuchte angestrengt während er sich zwischen die Beine fasste. "Zieh gefälligst Leine Seeman!" schnauzte sie ihn barsch an. Schwerfällig stand er auf, noch immer um Luft ringend aber Zorn verdrängte seine Schmerzen. "DU MIESE KLEINE SCHLA UMPF!!" Die Spitze von Melissa"s Schuh traf erneut seine Weichteile in genau dem Moment als er seine Hände von diesen entfernte um nach ihr zu greifen. Wieder lag er am Boden und krümmte sich, diesmal rannen sogar Tränen seine Wangen herab. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten betrat sie die Telefonzelle und wählte. Die Nummer war ungewöhnlich lang und es dauerte fast eine Minute bis sie Wählscheibe sich zu drehen aufhörte. Während sie darauf wartete verbunden zu werden schlug sie wie ein Pferd mit ihrem Hacken aus. und zum dritten Mal fiel der Matrose vornüber. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und sie hinterrücks angreifen wollen, stattdessen kroch er jetzt auf allen Vieren, so schnell er konnte davon und bettete die Schmerzen mögen aufhören. Darauf wartend das endlich abgenommen wurde öffnete Melissa die Zeitung die ihr neueste Bekanntschaft großzügig zurückgelassen hatte. Es war eine Sonderausgabe in Taschengröße, mehr ein Flyer als eine echte Zeitung, und dem starken Tintengeruch nach noch keine zwei Stunden aus der Presse. 'Verbrechen des Jahrhunderts!' stand in dicken Buchstaben über dem ganzseitigen Foto eines Gesichtes das sie sofort wiedererkannte. Ein Klicken in der Leitung als auf der anderen Seite der Höhrer abgenommen wurde. "Hier Go." Melissa betrachtete das Bild während ihr Gesprächsparter redete. "Nein, ich konnte den Apparat nicht beschaffen." antwortete sie ruhig." Es gab ein ... ein unvorhergesehenes Problem." Melissa zerknüllte das Foto von Mirim Possible und zertrat es unter ihrem Fuss. "Nein, das scheint nicht möglich. Er hat die Stadt bereits verlassen. Das wäre noch zu früh. Lassen sie mir etwas mehr Zeit, ich will noch etwas überprüfen." Melissa sah die Straße hinab. Über den wusselnde Massen und der torkelnden Gestalt eine Seemanes ragten in der Ferne die Konturen eines Riesenrades in die Höhe.


	6. 6

Der Wind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht. Einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrer sonst gepflegten Frisur gelöst und wehten ihr vor den Augen herum. Mim versuchte die Linien von Rot zu ignorieren als aber auf eine mit Moos bewachsene Schindel trat und beinahe ihr Gleichgewicht verlor hielt sie an. Die gesuchte Journalistin ging in die Hocke und setzte sich auf die der Straße abgewante Seite des Daches. Seit sie aus dem Polizeirevier geschlichen war hatte sie sich über Schleichwege durch die Stadt bewegt die sonst nur Verbrecher nutzten. Die Ironie, das sie eben jene Wege nutzten musste obwohl sie kein Verbrechen begangen hatte blieb ihr nicht verborgen. Zum Glück schienen die Beamten ihre Kolumne nicht sonderlich interessiert zu verfolgen. Mim hatte vor einigen Jahren mehrere Artikel über die geheimen 'Straßen' der Stadt verfasst, in der Hoffnung die Menschen auf diese Schleichwege, die von Dieben bevorzugt nachts benützt wurden, aufmerksam zu machen. Offensichtlich hatte Barkin entschieden keinen einzigen ihrer Ratschläge zu beherzigen. Der bullige Mann ignorierte alles was nicht in seine Weltanschauung passte und diesmal war Mim froh darüber. Die junge Frau war seit Stunden auf der Flucht, durch dunkle Gassen oder auf den dichten Häuserdächern, durch verlassene Gebäude und hatte dabei mehrmals die Richtung ändern müssen um nicht enddeckt zu werden. Sie war müde und entschied sich etwas länger auszuruhen, dabei ließ sie ihre Gedanken noch einmal über die Ereignisse des Vortages schweifen. Sie war absolut sich das der ESI nicht den Dieben in die Hände gefallen war, aber Johnathan sagte er und seine Leute hätten den Bereich um das Riesenrad gründlich abgesucht und nichts gefunden. Waren die Diebe zurückgekommen oder lag der Beweis für ihre Unschuld irgendwo versteckt und wartete nur darauf entdeckt zu werden. So oder so musste Miriam es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Ein Blick über die Skyline der Stadt aber war entmutigend. Die Weltausstellung war noch in weiter Ferne und sie konnte schließlich nicht einfach den direkten Weg nehmen, jedenfalls nicht wenn sie plante ihr Ziel irgendwann in den nächsten 20 Jahren noch zu erreichen. Bei ihrem Blick über die Dächer hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl und es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis ihr bewusst wurde warum. Von ihr oben sah alles etwas anders aus, aber sie erkannte die Nachbarschaft. Mim stand auf und sah sich genauer um, einge Straßen weiter sah sie es dann. Sie war Zuhause. Ihre Flucht hatte die rasende Reporterin zurück zu ihrem Elternhaus geführt. In dem Moment da sie das vertraute Gebäude sah wollte sie nur noch eines. Zu ihrer Familie, ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter. Sie wollte zu ihnen und ihnen erklären , das all das nur ein großer Fehler und sie unschuldig war. Sicher würden sie ihrer Tochter glauben, ihr vielleicht sogar helfen. Mit neuer Energie schaffte Miriam es in kürzester Zeit in die Nähe ihres Zuhauses. Sie kletterte von den Dächern, blieb aber im Schatten der Häuser. Sie sah sich auf der Straße um, konnte aber keine Polizisten sehen. Eilig überquerte sie die Straße. In einem der Fenster sah sie ihre Mutter und beinahe hätte sie laut nach ihr gerufen, im nächsten Moment aber trat Polizeipräsident Barkin zu Mrs.Amanda Possible. Mim blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen, gleichermaßen geschockt wie ungläubig. Was tat Barkin hier? Die rasende Reporterin eilte zu ihrem Elternhaus und duckte sich unter das Fenster. Der Vorgarten der Possible's war nicht besonders groß doch die Rosenbüsche ihrer Mutter standen in voller Blüte und so konnte Miriam mit Leichtigkeit genug Deckung finden um unbemerkt durch das geöffnete Fenster zu lauschen. "... ein Irrtum sein! Meine kleine Mimie ..." schluchzte Miriam's Mutter unter Tränen. "Ich kann ihnen versichern, Mrs.Possible, das es kein Irrtum. Wir haben Zeugenaussagen und Beweise die ihre Tochter eindeutig überführen." "Ein einziges Foto und ein paar Andeutungen von Betrunkenen nennen sie Beweise?" Miriam's Vater klang eher beleidigt als erschüttert. "Jeder der meine Tochter kennt wird ihnen versichern das sie keine Kriminelle ist!" Vorsichtig schaute die gejagte Reporterin durch das Fenster. Ihr Vater hielt seinen Arm um die Schulter seiner Frau während diese in ein Taschentuch weinte. Der Blick von Anthony Possible war genauso hart wie der von Barkin. Im Hintergrund durchsuchten mehrere Beamte das ganze Haus und waren dabei etwa so vorsichtig wie der berühmte Elefanten im Porzellanladen. "Ich versichere ihnen das wir jeder Spur gewissenhaft nachgehen, Mr.Possible. Aber die Flucht ihrer Tochter trägt nicht gerade dazu bei ihre Unschuld zu beweisen." Das Wort 'Unschuld' kam nur knurrend aus dem Mund des Polizeipräsidenten, in seinen Augen war Miriam Possible so schuldig wie die Sünde und gehörte weggesperrt. "Sie hat Detektive Stoppable hinterrücks attackiert und ist dann verschwunden!" Miriam's Mutter sah schockiert auf. "John? Geht es ihm gut?" "Ja, Ma'am. Er hat nur eine leichte Kopfverletzung erlitten." "Warum sollte Mimie ihn angreifen? Die zwei kennen sich seit Ewigkeiten? Ich verstehe das nicht." "Ich bin sicher das Miriam ihre Gründe hatte, Schatz, du weißt was sie für John empfindet. Sie würde ihn nie verletzten wenn sie es nicht müsste." "Ich ... nein, ich kann das einfach ... entschuldigen sie mich." Die Hände vor's Gesicht gehalten flüchtete Miriam's Mutter aus dem Zimmer, es brach der rasenden Reporterin fast das Herz. "Ich frage sie nocheinmal, Mr.Possible. Können sie uns aagen wo ihre Tochter sich im Moment aufhält oder was sie als nächstes vorhaben könnte?" "Zum letzten Mal, NEIN! Und selbst wenn ich es wüsste würde ich es ihnen nicht helfen! Ich glaube an meine Tochter, egal was für fadenscheinige Beweise sie uns vorhalten! Und jetzt verlassen sie gefälligst mein Haus!" Das Gesicht des männlichen Possible's war rot wie ein Hummer. Er war einen Kopf kleiner als Barkin aber Miriam hatte keinen Zweifel daran das er den Beamten aus dem Haus und halbwegs über die Straße werfen würde wenn dieser auch nur ein falsches Wort sagte. Barkin trat einen Schritt dichter an den wütenden Vater heran und sah ihm unverwand in die Augen, als wollte er ihn herausfordern. Dann aber wandte er sich ab und rief die anderen Gesetzeshüter zu sich. "Wir gehen." Im Rosenstrauch versteckt beobachtete Mim wie Barkin und seine Leute ihr Elternhaus verließen. "Postiert Leute rund um das Haus und die Straße." sagte er zu als sie an den Büschen vorbeigingen. "Wenn Possible zurückkommt will ich das sie sofort festgenommen wird." " Jawohl, Sir." bestätigten die Beamten. "Beobachtet auch die Eltern, wenn sie uns irgendetwas verheimlichen will ich es wissen, und WENN sie uns belogen haben will ich das sie ebenfalls verhaftet werden." Miriam wartete bis sie ausser Reichweite waren bevor sie ihr Versteck verließ. Sofort ging sie zur Tür doch ihre Hand stoppte Zentimeter vor der Klinke. Sie wollte eintreten, eollte ihre Eltern sehen, ihn alles erklären. Nichts wollte sie lieber als von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater umarmt zu werden und von ihnen zu hören das alles wieder gut würde. Statt die Tür zu öffnen drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in den dunklen Gassen. In sicherem Schatten sank sie dann zu Boden und begann bitterlich zu weinen.


End file.
